La SUERTE DE ENCONTRARTE
by Matt77
Summary: Este fic esta dedicado a MXM HOLIC...A veces las mejores cosas de la vida pasan por un mero acto fortuito...


_**Hola… Tengo algo de tiempo que no publico algo, pero esta publicación y esta fecha es una de las mas importante para mi, pues hoy cumplo un mes de novio con la chica mas hermosa y especial de este mundo… **_

_**Se que hay varias definiciones de amor, muchos sabios y poetas han escrito sobre eso pero hoy quiero dedicarle a ella, mi definición…Para mi amor, es levantarte todos los días en la mañana y encontrar que el primer pensamiento que tienes es hacia ella, para mi amor es sentirte que tu alma esta completa cuando tu mente o tus labios pronuncian su nombre, para mi amor es desear su felicidad mas allá de que ella pueda o no compartir tu futuro contigo, pero sobre todas las cosas para mi amor, es sentir que tu mundo y todo lo que te rodea está vivo, solo porque ella te dice que te ama…Todo eso y más lo encontré en esta chica… No soy escritor de lemons, no escribo de hecho muy bien, pero quiero dedicarle este fic a MXM Holic… Gracias por entrar en mi vida y llenarme de felicidad… gracias por amarme y sobre todas las cosas, gracias MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, por ser tu, pues tu eres todo lo que yo amo hecha una persona**_

**_«Amar es encontrar en la felicidad de otro tu propia felicidad». Gorrfied Leibniz_**

**_Encontré mi felicidad en ti, pues hacerte feliz y amarte es mi motivo, así que tu eres mi motivo_**

_**Advertencia:**__** Solo algunos beso y todo muy tierno…**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Death note no me pertenece, de hecho de Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba, pero por esta simple vez lo usare, para darle todo mi amor a esta chica…**_

**_

* * *

_**_**Fic: La fortuna de encontrarte **_

A veces las mejores cosas de la vida pasan por un mero acto fortuito, un acto en el cual toda probabilidad o pronostico se mueven a favor de algo o de alguien y muchas veces esas cosas, son la única cosas que valen la pena, pensé mientras por alguna extraña razón, no encontraba las palabras que me ayudaran a terminar esa frase o al menos decirte algo.

Mi cerebro se esforzaba en vano, tratando de darle una explicación o razón a todo pero no podía encajar esta pieza en mi rompecabezas, suspire y sentí unas ganas irresistibles de tomar su mano, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Suspire tratando de capturar todo su aroma, mientras que él extrañamente me imitaba, ¿será que siente lo mismo? ¿Será que el también quiere besarme?, me pregunte mientras me perdía en sus ojos increíblemente azules, esto es un sueño, pensé mientras mi rostro se acercaba al suyo.

Lentamente mis labios se aproximan a los de él, mientras su cuerpo reposaba en una palmera y la arena tibia cubría nuestros pies. Las olas y un cielo completamente estrellado nos rodeaban, mientras yo apoyaba mi mano derecha del tronco de esa palmera y con mi otra mano tomaba su mentón para darle un beso.

Ambos nos sentíamos en un extraño trance, cuando nuestros alientos se mezclaron, en un excitante coctel de emociones. Veo que sus ojos se cierran lentamente, mientras mis labios rozan con los suyos, produciendo una descarga de electricidad, en mi cuerpo, hasta que finalmente mis labios se unieron con los suyos.

Es indescriptible, lo que se siente besar sus labios, es completamente alucinante tenerle cerca, es un sueño. Mis labios buscaban con más desesperación los suyos, mientras nuestros cuerpos lentamente comenzaron a acercarse. Su piel es demasiado suave, su aroma perfecto, es un sueño y no lo dude ni por un minuto, cuando mis manos comenzaron a descender por sus brazos, hacia su cintura, rodeándola en un abrazo que quería que se volviera eterno.

Aquel rubio chico se prendió de mi cuello, mientras aun seguíamos besándonos, con una intensidad cada vez mayor y nuestros cuerpos se acercaban más y más.

Aire necesitaba aire, ese vital elemento tan necesario e inoportuno, pensé cuando ambos lentamente nos separábamos y yo apoyaba mi frente sobre la suya.

-Me gustas – suspire mientras que le susurraba estas palabras muy cerca de sus labios- De hecho yo te amo,mello- dije, parecía la palabra más estúpida, pero a la vez la más difícil de decir, él abrió sus ojos en demasía, mientras yo sentía que él no le había gustado lo que yo había dicho. Mi corazón latía a gran velocidad, mientras mi respiración estaba fuera de control, pues temía que me rechazara.

El sonrió de una forma dulce y tierna, mientras se acercaba a mis labios un poco más.

-Yo también te amo matt- dijo, mientras yo sentía como mi alma regresaba a mi cuerpo.

Sentí de nuevo esa necesidad, la necesidad de besarlo y de tenerlo muy cerca.

Es verdad, es una realidad absoluta, las mejores cosas, suceden cuando el destino se une para sonreírte y en esas extrañas vacaciones que había decido tomar con mi familia, me condujeron a conocer a aquel rubio chico, que vivia en una lejana casa de la playa.

El azar me llevo a caminar esa noche solo por esa playa y a tropezarme con él, mientras ese chico nadaba, pensaba que se estaba ahogando en las aguas un poco agitadas del mar en aquella noche, así que sin dudarlo fui a rescatarlo pero fui yo quien termino siendo rescatado, cuando un calambre durmió mi pierna y tu tuviste que sacarme del agua. Torpe sencillamente torpe me sentí, pero todos mis pensamientos se anularon cuando por primera vez te vi.

-Me llamo matt- trate de decir, pero tú no me escuchaste, pues automáticamente te fuiste, cuando viste aparecer a mi padre el Señor Watari, en la orilla de aquella playa, angustiado, pues había salido solo de noche

El destino nos coloco en la misma fiesta de la playa, donde mi primo Ligth y mis hermanos L y Beyonce, trataban de hacerse más populares, mientras yo me preguntaba ¿Quién eras? ¿Cómo te llamabas?, ¿eres una ángel o tal vez un milagro?. Me sentía desconectado y perdido, pues algo en mi había nacido, al tocar tu piel, al aferrarme a ti cuando aquella noche me sacaste del agua.

De repente de la nada te vi aparecer, en medio de un grupo de personas deje todo y te seguí pero no te encontré, pensando que ya estaba alucinando, regrese a la fiesta, para tropezarme contigo de frente

Debía decir algo, pero ninguna palabra me salía de los labios cuando mi pequeño hermano Near y fastidiosa prima Linda nos presentaron

-Soy mello- me dijiste mientras yo me quedaba idiotizado

-Soy matt- respondí y estreche tu mano.

Desde esa noche no nos separamos, nos volvimos amigos y luego hermanos, cuando de la nada eso paso, te quería a mi lado, te quería solo para mi, estaba enamorado aunque era difícil de admitir.

Pensé con racionalidad, pensé con temor, como admitirte que lo que siento por ti es amor.

Trate de sacarte de mi mente, trate de sacarte de mi corazón, pero me fue imposible, pues tú eras lo que quería yo.

Debía enfrentar lo que sentía, debía decírtelo, así que esa noche tome valor y decidí invitarte, salir, no me rechazaste y yo me sentí feliz.

La tarde caía lentamente y el cielo cubría todo de color naranja, fuimos a una pequeña feria en el muelle, luego a tomar helado, me viste atiborrarme de comida chatarra y yo te observe comer cientos de chocolates en barras.

Finalmente llego la noche y la luna nos mostro su color plata, así que decidimos volver a casa. Caminábamos en silencio por la orilla de la playa, descalzos y de cierta forma indefensos por nuestros sentimientos.

Una tensión nos rodeo, mientras yo no dejaba de verte, tú me empujaste hacia el agua, mientras yo por tu camisa te tomaba.

Caímos al agua y nuestras risas nos embriagaban, me gustas mi mente me grita, quería besarte, quería acariciarte, pero no tenía fuerza, no tenía valor, yo soy nada.

No sé cómo o cuando salimos del agua y lentamente continuamos caminando, las luces de nuestras casas, no llamaba, mientras yo pedía un milagro, el miagro de tenerte más cerca, el milagro de decirte que te amaba.

Y fue un sueño, cuando te detuviste entre aquellas palmeras, te recargaste en una y me sonreíste de una manera tierna.

Detuve mis pasos y me acerque a ti, como si de magnetismo se tratara. No me dijiste nada, solo me miraste con esos hermosos ojos azules que tienes y desde entonces me perdí en tu mirada

Todo lo demás ya lo saben….

Hoy cumplimos un mes de novios, hoy cumplimos parte de un sueño hermoso, y cambiarle no lo haría, pues tú eres quien llena mi vida

Y créanlo, puede pasar como no pero los mejores momento de la vida pueden pasar por un pequeño acto fortuito o como le digo yo, el breve instante donde toda la probabilidad y mi mundo cambio.

* * *

**Se que no soy muy buen escritor y si se aceptan critica, se que quedo extraño, pero este fic y la idea completa, fue inspirada por MXM HOLIC.. ella me dio el enorme honor de ser su novio de sentirme el ser mas feliz de la tierra, por que ella esta mi lado y realmente fue un acto fortuito, los que hoy nos unió.**

**Mini mello yo TE AMO… ERES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO O ME PASARA… GRACIAS POR PERMITIRME SER TU NOVIO… GRACIAS POR COMPARTIR ESTE MARAVILLOSO MES CONMIGO, SENCIALLEMENTE GRACIAS POR SER TU… TE AMO**


End file.
